


Minora's Wrath

by Darkshardthedestroyer



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Can you guess who the Raven is?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshardthedestroyer/pseuds/Darkshardthedestroyer
Summary: Deemed as a threat by an ancient being known as Minora, the Justice League and the Avengers are thrown into a interdimensional prison. Due to their absence, criminal empires arise, and the worlds the heroes once knew are plunged into chaos. The heroes must learn to work together in order to escape the hero prison, and return to their homes.





	Minora's Wrath

Diana Prince, Wonderwoman, the Amazon Princess gasped violently as she came to. Her memories of the past twenty-four hours were completely gone. Rubbing her head, she sat up, and took a look at the room she was in. It's walls were too white, the floor was white tiled, she was sitting on a bunk with white sterilized sheets and a very flat pillow, there was a toilet in one corner, and that was about it. The door had a narrow rectangular window and it was lacking a handle. Running her hands through her hair, she acknowledged that there was a dull throb in the back of her head, which intensified every time she tried to access her last memories. 

Standing, she padded over to the window in the door and peered out. On the other side of the door, there was a large hallway, and on the other wall was another door. Two eyes peered through them and stared at her. She stepped back and ran shoulder first into the door. Usually her strength would have been enough to break it open, but not this time. There was a shooting pain that traveled through every fiber of her being, as she staggered backward. The door wasn't even dented through her efforts.

Massaging her shoulder, Diana sat down and stared at her hands.It was only seconds later that a blaring horn shuttered through the room, and there was a clattering as the cell door slid straight downward into the floor.

The thought that maybe another chance like this wouldn't come again, Diana bolted through the door. Other people were filing through the doors, the ones from her side were people she knew; Batman, Superman, The green Lantern, the flash, and the Green arrow all stood clumped together, staring warily at the other group who had convened on the other side of the hallway.

"Who are you?" A man who was dressed in what looked like a spandex flag asked coldly. "Did you bring us here?" He continued.

"No! Did you bring  **us** here?" Superman shot back. 

"Not a chance." The flag man shook his head.

 _Greetings heroes, I am Minora,_   ** _I am_** _the being that brought you here. You each have posed a threat to your worlds, and have made it even more dangerous for normal civilians to live in their own homes. This is part of an experiment. I have removed you heroes from your universes, and left the law enforcement to handle to the threats that you have managed thus far. If they can proceed in making your worlds safe, then you shall remain here in this prison between worlds, forever. If however, your pathetic worlds **do** need you, I shall allow you to return. Until I have made my decision, you shall remain here. Let it be known that all of you are heroes, and not a threat to each other; you have also been de-powered, so that you may not escape. Farewell ,Heroes._

Everyone stared at each other with surprised expressions plastered on their faces. It was finally the flag man that spoke up.

"I'm Captain America, Steve Rogers. I was born before World War II, and was a sickly, scrawny thing. I wanted to fight for my country, and after many failed attempts; I was finally allowed. Placed in a supersoldier program, I was chemically enhanced and made into this." he waved at himself. "I wound up taking down one of the head Nazi's , a man named Red Skull, but it ended with me crash landing in the Atlantic Ocean where I was frozen for the next seventy years. When they found me, I was placed in charge of this team of heroes to bring down a common threat. We call ourselves the Avengers. That's Black Widow, Natasha Romanov. She used to be a Russian spy and Assassin, but SHIELD , a government agency, gave her a second chance. She doesn't have any powers, but she can kick all of our Rear ends on a good day. That's Tony Stark, genius billionaire; he built a flying suit of armor. They call him Iron Man. There's Hawkeye, Clint Barton, he's a SHIELD agent like widow, has no powers, but he's an archer that rarely misses. Over there is Bruce Banner; when he gets angry, he turns into the Hulk. Then there's Thor Odinson, god of thunder and the crown prince of Asgard. He was arrogant and foolish, thus his father ,Odin, banished him to earth to learn humility. He did, but now travels frequently between earth and Asgard." Rogers nodded at his team.

Superman extended a large hand, and Rogers clasped it in a firm handshake. "I'm Superman; my real name's Clark Kent. I'm an alien from the planet Krypton, which was destroyed on the day of my birth. My parents sent me in an escape pod, and I crash landed on earth where I was found by John and Martha Kent. I grew up on earth and made it my mission to protect it from harm. That's Green Lantern, Hal Jordan; long story short, he's a space cop with a ring that can make anything his mind can conjure out of energy. Over there's the Green Arrow, Oliver Queen, much like your Hawkeye, he's an archer with no powers, but he doesn't work for the government. That's Batman, Bru-" The man dressed as a bat simply looked at superman, the corners of his mouth pulled downwards in a scowl. "Ahem, Batman, is the vigilante protector of Gotham City. He isn't with the government, but he does work closely with the police. He may not have powers, but he can even bring me down... That's the Flash Barry Allen, the fastest man alive. Then there's Wonderwoman, Diana Prince, the Princess of Themyscira home of the Amazons. She's also the daughter of Zues... If anyone was wondering. Together we form the Justice League."

Thor stepped forward and dropped to one knee, his hand thumping his chest. "I am honored to greet thee, princess Diana. Though our worlds my never have touched, we have heard much of the Amazons. They are proud warrior women, and fight with courage and honor."

Wonderwoman stood utterly stunned. Finally a shred of her princess composure took over and she nodded at him. "And we have heard much of the Norse gods through myth and legend great Thunderer; it is a pleasure to meet you Prince Thor." Diana thumped her own chest. She noticed the hammer Thor clutched in his right hand, and raised an eyebrow. "That is a nice hammer."

"Why thankyou, this is Mjolnir-"

"Only the most worthy can lift it, and any who can, has the right to rule Asgard." Tony broke in. "Believe me, we've all tried."

"Oh, can I try?" Hal asked, receiving an amused smile from Thor as the thunderer nodded, setting Mjolnir down with a clunk in the hallway.

Hal rubbed his hands together viciously as he stepped forward; gripping Mjolnir, he heaved upward. The Hammer of course didn't budge. "Hey ,Oli, get over here and help me!" Hal grunted at the archer.

Oliver smiled and stepped forward, gripping the handle of Mjolnir. Both he and Jordan tugged at it ,to no avail. The flash joined them, but once again in it ended in failure. The men glared at it before stepping back and panting heavily.  

"Anyone else want to try?" Tony chuckled. It was amusing to watch people try to lift Mjolnir. No one had succeeded in lifting it thus far, and he doubted any one would actually be worthy enough.

"Hey Batman howabout you?" Oliver asked. The said hero just stared at him. 

"There's better things to do than have a contest over who can lift a hammer. We need to figure out how to get out of here." Batman growled.

"Look, we will, but I don't see any doors." Clark announced. Indeed there were none on either end of the hallway.

"Well superman... Can you lift it?" Oliver asked. He knew Clark had no super-strength, but if it would pass the time... 

"Probably not, but I'll try." The alien smiled. He stepped forward, gripped Mjolnir and grunted as he pulled. The Hammer once again didn't budge.

Diana didn't wait to be invited; she walked forward and clutched Mjolnir. It lifted with ease, and she spun it around. An amused glint entered her eye as, Thor along with everyone else went slack-jawed. 

"T-t-that cannot.... HOW?" Thor stared at her. He had never met anyone aside from his father who could lift his Worthy-wield-only hammer. 

"So technically I can rule Asgard now?" Diana asked with a smirk, ignoring his question.

Hanging his head, eyes wide, a muffled "Yes," came from his lips.

"Then I suppose It's good I'm already a princess and have no interest in ruling Asgard." Grinned Diana as she handed Mjolnir back to its VERY gracious owner.

"So what now?" Asked Hal rubbing a hand over his face.

The answer came by a shrill squawk, as a raven flew down from the rafters and lighted upon Thor's shoulder. It was a glamorous creature with jet black feathers and a cold glare that seemed to peer into their very souls.

"Where'd the bird come from?" Clint asked suddenly. 

"It's not yours?" Batman asked. "It seems to take a liking to Thor." All watching as the bird settled on Thor's shoulder, it gazed at them coldly, almost as if daring them to try anything. 

As if the Raven was some sort of signal, the walls on both ends of the hallway slid downward. One side was obviously a bathroom, and the other opened up to larger room. Everyone glanced towards the larger room, and the Raven shoved off Thor's shoulder, flying through the door. By the time everyone had filed through, the Raven was circling high up near the rafters. On the left, there was a large table with plates full of food, on the right side was a lounge. The table was metal along with the chairs, and the lounge had white leather couches all surrounding a white coffee table with a glass center. Along the back wall were several large shelves full of books. Just beyond the lounge were two open doors which led to a room larger than the cafeteria/lounge, and was roughly the size of a foot ball field. It had a black circular track, and a black square in the middle. They all took a quick look around, and tried to find anything else.

Black Widow walked side by side with Batman. For a while they didn't say anything and didn't want to. They each in silence examined every corner and door, checked the walls for panels, and looked under the tables and bunks. 

"You don't strike me as a team player." Natasha finally spoke up.

"I'm a part time member. I usually like to work alone, but sometimes I make exceptions." Batman shrugged. Well he didn't shrug really, he just gave the impression of doing it.

"It's always nice to have someone to watch your back. The Avengers became a family to me... don't tell Stark I said that, he already has a massive ego."

Batman smirked at that.

At some point everyone got hungry, and found their way back to the cafeteria. The plates were already filled to the brim with a purple sludge that oozed and bubbled.

"That cannot be good for us." Clint grumbled, nearly gagging at the sight.

"Is it alive?" Oliver wondered aloud as he poked it with his fork. The food moved away from his fork, and he too joined Clint in gagging.

"It is alive! I am so  ** _not_  ** touching that!" The Barry muttered.

No one had noticed the Raven land at a small plate next to wonderwoman, that is until it let out another squawk. Its beak was tinged purple, and it devoured the food without any second regards.

"Look if bird brain over there can eat it... So can we. I don't think this Minora person's going to kill us anyway." Tony sighed.

"We have got to find another name for the Raven. How about... Poe?" Diana suggested.

"As in Edgar Allen Poe? You have him too?" Natasha asked, sticking her finger into the purple goop and frowning as it shied away from her finger.

"Indeed." The princess nodded. "I was referencing one of his works called "The Raven".

"Alright ,Poe, how long have you been here?" Oliver asked the bird. It looked at him and tilted its head as if sizing him up.

"Come on it's a bird; it's not going to answer you!" Clint groaned, forcing back a chuckle.

It then used one of it's talons to mark in the goo, a number three.

"You were saying?" Oliver smirked at the other archer. It was impossible really, but they had all seen the impossible before.

"Three days?" Natasha asked. 

The Raven shook its head.

"Three weeks?" Batman guessed. 

The raven bobbed his head yes.

"Are you really a Raven?" Barry questioned it further.

Shaking its head no, the Raven, glanced at the Avengers, and hopped over to them.

"Well that's no help at all..." 

The Raven made an annoyed squawk before taking off again, flying towards the hallways.

"Black Widow and I did a brief a overlook of the place. There's no obvious way out, no secret panels, and no hidden buttons. We all have no powers, and no weapons." Batman announced without any emotion in his voice.

"We could try reasoning with Minora," Steve suggested.

"Ha!" Thor barked. "I don't think a being such as Minora can be reasoned with."

Clark sighed and shook his head. 

"We'll deal with this later... For now, everyone... grab a fork." Clark ordered.

He shoved it in the food, as did everyone else. They raised it up to their lips.

"One. Two. Three." Clark counted.

Everyone took a bite of the food . They stared at each other before swallowing.

"I think Poe was on to something!" Tony shouted victoriously. The food was sweet like honey, yet had a texture not unlike Jelow. 

They all shoveled food in. 

Little did they know that the Raven had a plan to free them.

 

**TBC**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies and gentlemen , thank you for reading. I know the beginning got off a little slow, but It is just the beginning.  
> Now here's my challenge. The Raven is not an actual Raven, so who do you think it is? Let me know what you guys guess, and the real identity of Poe shall be announced in the next chapter.


End file.
